<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Tasting Cheap Booze in the World by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677443">Best Tasting Cheap Booze in the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones'>dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akudama Drive (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>As requested on Tumblr, Fluff, In Universe, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Tumblr request, can be consider canon, hoodlum and brawler share a bottle, in canon, shortly after the team rescue the kids from the Shinkansen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brawler and Hoodlum share a beer in the dead of night. </p>
<p>Hoodlum isn't too sure if he deserves having nice things like that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brawler/Hoodlum (Akudama Drive)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Tasting Cheap Booze in the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous Request: May I request some fluff for Hoodlum x Brawler, please?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a nice night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least, that was what Hoodlum thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hovel may not have blocked out the cold wind passing through and it was far from the hotel that they had crashed shortly before the heist, but it was far better than being caught dead in the Decontamination Zone. As Hoodlum rested his back against one of the more stable walls of the dilapidated building, he felt a presence at his side. Turning his head, he bit back the urge to balk when he saw that Brawler was sitting next to him, a pleased look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still up?” Hoodlum muttered softly. He glanced away from Brawler, almost as if too embarrassed to ask that in such a quiet, intimate moment. From the gaping holes in the walls, he took in the dark grey sky that passed for night in this land that was not Kansai. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once upon a time, Hoodlum read in one of those old government sanctioned textbooks, that the skies used to be littered with stars. It was because of light pollution that no one was able to see such a phenomena anymore. Sometimes, Hoodlum wondered what they would look like… and then he would go back to whatever heinous activity was doing because guys like him don’t deserve things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at that moment that Hoodlum found that his concentration had broken. Brawler, uncharacteristically silent and mischievous, had waved a bottle of what appeared to be some cheap booze. It was hard to study the label on the bronze glass, but Hoodlum could sort of make out the brand of some local brewery that he used to frequent before he got kicked out for not having the money to pay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’d you get that?” Hoodlum muttered. He fingered the glass of the battle, pleasantly surprised to note that it was cool to the touch and that his fingers came back glistening with condensation. “You been holding out on me, bro?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brawler let out a laugh. In contrast to his usual boisterousness, his laugh was subdued, as if he knew that Doctor or Swindler would have their heads for making too much noise in the dead of night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if to make up for his lackluster display of laughter, the larger man smacked a hand against Hoodlum’s back, the force of which had the younger man pitching forward. However, while it wasn’t the most pleasant way to fully wake up in the dead of night, it still made him feel happy. Brawler was happy and that made him feel whole in ways that he hadn’t thought possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, brother! I asked the magic box to cook me up some booze!” Brawler twirled the bottle in hand, his gaze somewhat vacant and sad. “‘Course, I guess the box couldn’t make more… the cool down, ya know? So we gotta wait a bit for another bottle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger Akudama glanced up in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We?” He couldn’t help but repeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brawler nodded. “Yeah, brother! Gotta celebrate with a little somethin’-somethin’, ya feel?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brawler popped open the cap and began to take a swig, his movements practiced and well thought out, almost as if it were a graceful dance that he had performed many times before. Knowing how the fighter did things in a straight, efficient manner (as long as it required physical effort), he probably had. It made Hoodlum briefly think about his fellow Akudama’s past. Had he always found someone to share his booze with? Or was he…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You know…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Special?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he even deserve something as special as this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo, bro!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoodlum found his eyes widening in shock as he saw that Brawler’s face was way too close to his own, the bottle in his grasp somewhat lighter than before. Concern and worry laced Brawler’s brow, the smile on his face now gone and replaced with a thin line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made Hoodlum’s heart ache a little. Had he done that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, bro? What’s up?” Hoodlum stammered uneasily. “Something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah… Hey, it’s your turn.” Brawler’s warm and steady hands wrapped around Hoodlum’s hands as they placed the neck of the bottle in his grasp. For a moment, Hoodlum held his breath, unsure if he was still dreaming and thinking of the nonexistent stars outside or if this was actually happening and that he could very well end up dying very soon. Whatever the case, Hoodlum leaned in closer to Brawler’s warmth, relishing in the steadfast presence at his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoodlum took a sip and found it the best tasting cheap booze in the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya good, bro?” Brawler asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoodlum smiled and downed another sip of the beer before offering it back to his dear friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>